soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Maurice (Soul-Minoverse)
This is the anime character. For the game character, see Maurice (PKM L & D). Maurice (Japanese: ココア Cocoa) and nickname "Morry" (Japanese: '''コ-くん '''Co-kun) is one of Ash's traveling companions in Emperios along with his twin sister Miley and older brother Adina. He is a Pokémon Coordinator with the dream of being a Top Coordinator Morry left for Unova to compete in the Unova Pokémon Contests at the end of the Light & Darkness arc and returns in the Clash of Justice arc. He also returns with Miley as a Gym Leader in the Venicia region. History Before the anime Maurice is the grandson of the Psychic Elder of Valion City, Nazli. He along with his twin sister Miley are the younger siblings of Adina, the current Valion City Gym Leader and the only sibling to be born with psychic powers. Because their parents were always on business trips, Adina and their grandmother took care of the twins. Morry and Miley find Adina's power to be incredible and a bit jealous of him. Before Adina left on his pilgrimage, Morry traded for a Phantump at the Petalion Greenhouse, making Phantump his first Pokémon. When the Emperios League opened months prior to their debut, trainers flocked to the Valion City Gym. Morry and Miley did their best to keep the challengers satisfied by battling them in place of a Gym Battle, but their efforts are in vain and terrible rumors about Adina abandoning the Gym began to spread. The twins are deeply hurt by these rumors. At some point, Maurice caught a Spheal and a Starly. At another point in time, Morry met a Pokémon Coordinator from the Sinnoh region, who inspired him to become a Coordinator himself. So with Miley by his side, the two start their own journey, leaving the Gym in the care of Nazli's Ninetales and a caretaker for Adina's Pokémon. Light & Darkness arc Light & Darkness Maurice first appears in "A Psychic's Twinning!" when he and Miley are about to enter the Umbriana Pokémon Contest Hall, being encouraged by his sister that he will do great. Chasing Dreams Sweet Dreams Dream Seekers Clash of Justice arc Hope & Despair arc Characteristics Appearance Maurice is 17 year old boy with light tanned skin and long, light brown hair in two low ponytails loosely in purple bead like clasps with shorter strands over his ears and bangs swept over half of his left eye. His eyes are orchid colored. He wears a hickory brown kippah with a dark brown hem lopsided on his right. Contest Maurice wears a separate outfit when he is performing in the Emperios Grand Festival. Personality Relationships Miley Being twins with Miley, Morry is very protective of her and cares about her to great extent. Both of the twins have never been apart from each other for long periods of times. Miley is the more comforting twin as Morry is the more logical, less hyper twin. Morry is more than a minute older than Miley, making him the older twin and therefore made it his job to protect her when Adina isn't able to. Adina Just like Miley, Morry loves his big brother and would do almost anything to keep his good name. However, there are times he wishes Adina will take some things seriously and join his side, as when Adina is okay with Miley liking Cress when Morry is not thrilled by the "blessing". Nazli Unnamed Parents It could be implied that Maurice isn't very tight with his parents, as they're always away on business and Adina and their grandmother took care of him and Miley. Ash Cilan Chili Cress While Morry admires Cress's battling and cooking, the two have a bit of tension between them. Morry feels uneasy with Miley liking Cress and the evidence that Cress also likes her. Pokémon Contests Competitions Voice Actors In the Games In the games, Morry only goes by his original name and will be the player's traveling companion if the player chooses the girl trainer, Abha. If the boy trainer Dunstan is selected, Morry travels with a teenage Matilda. Names Gallery Maurice's Swimsuit.jpeg|Swimsuit concept Trivia * In Morry's Spanish name "Basil", he's named after the basil leaf. However, the Spanish guidebook spells his name as "Basilio", the Spanish form of another meaning of "basil", which is an English name derived from Greek meaning "king". * In the Japanese version, Maurice's voice actor is the same as the Japanese voice of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya from the Digimon anime series. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon L & D Anime Category:L & D Anime Characters Category:Pokémon Traveling Companions Category:Pokémon Coordinators